Say Something
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: What really happens if Jane and Casey get married... This is my first song fic I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it :)


_Disclaimer: All characters from Rizzoli and Isles belong to Janet Tamaro and Tess Gerristen. Lyrics in this story belong to A Great Big World and were written by Chad Vaccarino and Ian Axel. I am not associated with either songwriters or producers of Rizzoli and Isles. No copyright infringement was intended._

_**Boston PD 5:45pm**_

"Hey Maura." Jane Rizzoli said walking into her best friends office.

Maura Isles looked up to see her best friend standing over her. "Hello Jane." she said as she went back to writing.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Finishing up paperwork." Maura said. "Just about done."

Jane nodded. "Listen I was wondering if you'd like to meet Casey and I for drinks tonight at the dirty robber." she said.

Maura looked up. "Ok." she said. "What time?"

Jane thought for a moment. "6:15." she said. "Sound good?"

Maura nodded. "See you then." she said.

Jane nodded then walked out. She was finally announcing her engagement tonight to everyone. She worried about Maura. She had no idea how she'd react.

_**Dirty Robber 6:15**_

Maura walked in right on time. Everyone was there. Detective Korsak, Frankie, Tommy, Lieutenant Cavanaugh, Angela and even Frank Sr.

"What's going on?" Maura asked as she sat down.

"Yeah why'd you call us all down here?" Korsak asked.

Jane and Casey stood up. "Well." she said taking his hand. "We have some.. uh news."

Maura looked at her puzzled.

"Casey and I are.. Engaged." she said looking at Maura.

Everyone clapped and congratulated them. "Finally our own Jane Rizzoli is getting married." said smiling "Congrats Rizzoli." he said hugging her and shaking Casey's hand.

Maura was frozen. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. She was numb.

"Maura?" Jane said shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes Jane?" she said.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked.

Maura nodded. "Of course I will Jane." she said giving her the biggest fake smile.

"You alright?" Jane asked. "You seem shaken." she said.

Maura looked at her. "I'm not feeling so well." she said. "I think I'm going to head on home" she said.

Jane looked at her concerned. "Everything alright?" she asked.

Maura nodded. "Yeah I am." she lied. "Congrats guys." she said with hurt in her eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Call me when you get home ok?" Jane said.

Maura nodded then walked out. For a few minutes she sat there crying. She couldn't believe the love of her life was slipping away from her.

Maura walked into her empty home. She knew Angela would be out with Jane for awhile so she could cry and drink without Angela questioning her.

Maura grabbed her glass of wine and walked into her bedroom. She changed into a loose shirt and sweats then sat at the edge of the bed.

She let out a sigh then looked at Bass. "She's getting married." she said to her tortoise. "It's actually happening." Maura started to tear up and cry.

Jane thought about Maura. She looked really upset. "Hey I'm going to go check up on Maura." she said to Casey.

Casey nodded. "Alright." he said. "I'll see you at home." He said kissing her.

Jane kissed him back then waved at everyone. "See you guys tomorrow." she said.

She arrived at Maura's house letting herself in with the key Maura gave her. She walked down the hall and heard Maura talking to herself.

"Bass." Maura said. "I shouldn't be upset about this."

Jane was puzzled. Upset about what? she wondered.

"I should have told her." Maura said. "I should have told Jane a long time ago that I've been madly in love with her since the day that I met her." she said. "I should've told her everything. I fell in love with my best friend. And now. Now? I can't ever tell her because she'll be married to Casey in a couple of months." Maura sobbed quietly. "It's not fair." she said in between sobs.

Jane couldn't believe it. Maura was in love with her? She couldn't believe it.

"I guess it doesn't matter because I know she doesn't love me." she said. "And now it doesn't even matter. Because she'll never know."

Jane didn't know how to act. She just left. She left quickly.

_**5 months and 6 days later... Wedding Day**_

"Maura?" Jane said. "We need to get to the church."

Maura woke up and stretched. "Today's the day." she said sighing.

Jane hadn't told Maura that she knew how Maura truly felt towards her. How could she tell her?

They both arrived at the church. "You girls ready to be glamoured up?" said the hair stylist.

Both women nodded.

"Perfect." he said. " Follow me."

Jane and Maura walked back to where they were set up. "Sit here." he said pointing to the chairs. They sat down and the two stylists took down their hair and started working on hair and the makeup stylist was working on their makeup.

Then they took Jane into a separate room to get dressed and Maura got dressed in the room that she was in.

15 minutes later Maura and Jane walked out. Maura had on a long emerald green dress that fit her like a glove and heels. Her makeup was very soft and natural. And her hair was curled with a waterfall braid on the left. She looked beautiful.

Jane had on her wedding gown. A strapless gown with beaded embroidery and a long train. Her hair was braided into a side bun and her makeup was dramatic but not too dramatic. She looked stunning.

"You look... Amazing." They both said looking at one another.

Maura blushed slightly. "Thank you." she said.

"I know." Jane said quickly.

"Know what?" Maura said puzzled.

"I know you love me. Or loved me." Jane said. "I heard you talking about it 5 months ago in your room after I announced my engagement to Casey."

Maura's heart stopped. "Oh god." she said shaking her head. "No."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Maura why didn't you tell me?" she asked. You could have told me!" she exclaimed.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

Maura tried to fight tears. She couldn't answer. How could she answer? She couldn't..

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

"Jane.." She said her voice cracking. "I couldn't tell you." she said.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Jane couldn't believe this. "It's not supposed to be like this!" she said as a brave tear rolled down her cheek.

Maura looked at Jane. "This is why I couldn't tell you." she said not caring that she was crying.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

"I love you Jane." she said. "And that's why I couldn't tell you." she said sniffling.

Jane just looked at her. She wasn't sure what to say. Or how to say it.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

"I can't believe this." Jane said. "I can't believe you-" Jane was suddenly cut off. Maura kissed her. There was a spark. Both could feel it even if they didn't want too. It was there and couldn't be ignored. It was like time had stopped for both of them.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

Maura broke the kiss. "I can't stand up at your wedding and say I support you in this." she said. "I can't and I won't. So goodbye Jane." she said.

Maura grabbed her purse and ran out of the church. She left a blue sapphire necklace behind. It was Jane's "something blue".

Jane didn't know how to feel, or what to do.

"Jane?" Angela said peeking her head in. "You look beautiful." she said tearing up.

"Thanks Ma." Jane said. "Can you help me put the necklace on?" she asked.

Angela nodded. "Turn around" she said.

Jane turned around and Angela clipped the beautiful teardrop sapphire diamond necklace Maura gave her around Jane's neck.

"Thanks." Jane said giving her mother a half smile.

Angela smiled. "No problem." she said. "Where's Maura?" she asked.

Jane sighed. She couldn't tell her mother the real reason Maura left.

"Family emergency." Jane said. "Her mother needed her more than I do."

Angela nodded. "Well you need to get your bouquet." she said. "It's almost time."

Jane looked in the mirror and sighed. She wasn't in love with Casey. And she knew it. She loved Maura. But knew she couldn't be with her.

"Jane?" Angela said. "It's time."

**_Boston Memorial Cemetery_**

"She's getting married as we speak." Maura said. "Our Jane is getting married as we speak." she said letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure you saw all of that huh." she said. "She found out. So I kissed her to shut her up... And it was... _magical_." Maura said looking at the headstone. "Then I decided I couldn't stand up next to her and not object. I love her too much to hold her back. And I know if you were here you'd tell me to go support her. I can't. Because it hurts so so much." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You told me to tell her. I should have just told her because maybe if I had, things would have been different.." Maura said.

"I miss you Detective Frost. In situations like these, you always knew what to say and how to say it."

Maura sighed. "It's time for me to leave Boston, and start over somewhere brand new." she said. "I'll miss these talks but I can't do this anymore." Maura stood up. Then placed flowers on the grave. "Goodbye." she said.

_**2 weeks later...**_

Jane let herself into Maura's house. It was empty. "Maura?" she said. "Maur?"

"She's not here." Angela said walking into the living room.

"Oh." Jane said. "Well when will she be back?" she asked.

Angela sighed. This part was going to be very difficult. "She's not coming back Jane." she said.

Jane looked at her very confused "What.. What do you mean?" she asked. "Where did she go?" Jane was worried. Maura left?

Angela closed her eyes. "She went back to Europe to be with her mother." Angela said. "She no longer is the Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Jane shook her head "no no no no." she said with tears in her eyes "This can't be happening." she said sniffing. "Did she say why?"

Angela sighed. "She needed change. But she left you this letter." Angela said handing Jane the letter. "I'll leave you alone." she said walking out to the guest house.

Jane sighed then sat down and began reading the letter

_Dear Jane,_

_If you are reading this it means that you are back from your honeymoon. I know you're wondering why I left, and I know you're probably hurt and confused. I left because I couldn't be around you. I love you more than you know Jane. More than anyone including Casey himself. You were, and still are the love of my life. I never wanted this to happen, but it did. And I knew I couldn't stay. I couldn't stay and watch someone else love you. So I left. I went to Europe to be with my mother for awhile. To clear my head. I had to let you go. And who knows, I may be back in a month or two or maybe a year. I'm not quite sure yet. But please know that I'll always carry you in my heart and I will always love you, and when you look at the stars tonight, know that I'm looking at them too. They connect us in a strange way even with the Atlantic Ocean between us. Please know that this isn't goodbye, it's I'll see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Maura Isles_

Jane sat there in tears. Knowing that the reason Maura left was because of what Jane chose to do.

"I let the love of my life get away." she said. "She's gone."

Tears fell as Jane collapsed onto the sofa. Her heart truly broke in half as the reality sunk in. That her best friend. The love of her life. Was gone.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_


End file.
